ღ Obsession ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Ayato is getting real tired of Minori constantly arguing with him that her, and her twin sister, Yui, don't belong to any of the Sakamaki brothers. He decided to show her that she truly does belongs to him, by taking away her first experiences. Of course she resists, but this cause him to be more determined to complete his goal. What an unhealthy obsession it is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a little short story of my OC, Minori (From Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides fanfic) and Ayato. Lot of people were asking me to do one-shots, of what if she was with this person instead. So here you go to the people who have been craving for Ayato x Minori!

**Rating:** T for now, but later on M.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Obsession ღ**

_"Piss off you tomato-head freak!"_

Ayato's left eyebrow twitch as he remember his and that girl's argument earlier. If it wasn't for Reiji intervening, telling to stop their childish nonsense, he would have taught that mortal girl a lesson. He don't know what is with her deal with him. Why can't she be more like her older twin, Yui. She don't deny him, nor argues with him 24/7.

He grits his teeth. IT's starting to tick him off now. Ever since the first day he met the younger twin of the Komori sisters, she's been giving him hell. Telling him he ain't no boss of her or Yui. He should go die in the hole. He's not all that. It's stupid he calls himself Yours Truly. The list goes on, and on.

Don't get him wrong, he don't hate the tom-boy twin. In fact he sort of respect her a little bit. She has a lot of guts to stand up to him, and his brothers. Even though she has learned they are vampires, but she continues to resist, and refuse to be their food. She wasn't willing to give up, but continue to hold onto that hope of escaping from them.

Despite his respect, he dislikes her mostly. When he first drank from them, he drank from Yui. That earned a hard slap from Minori. Ever since that day, their relationship became nothing, but dislike towards each other. Of course she dislike Kanto, and Raito more than him, but she dislikes him nonetheless. He remember he tried to drink from her, but that earned a kick to the gut, and a slap to the face. If it wasn't Reiji then, he would have taught her lesson to hit Yours Truly.

Whatever her deal is with him. It's going to end. He's tired of it. She thinks she can treat him this way, think again. He's going to show her who's the boss.

The very thought cause him to chuckle darkly.

* * *

Ayato patiently waited for Minori to walk down the hallway. He could sense her presence coming, considering her and Yui have almost the exact same smell. It makes me wonder if their blood truly does taste the same. Perhaps he could test that theory.

"Oi." He said.

Her short, boyish hair messy, like she just woke up or something. She was still wearing the school's uniform. Minori payed no attention to him, but kept walking down the hallway. Like he was never there. She always treat him like he don't even exist. It angers him, and cause a blow to his ego. No one ignores Yours Truly. Especially not some mortal girl.

"Oi!" He grabs her arm before she could pass him in the hallway. She turns to glare up at him, with those rebellious eyes that match his own. Raito once commented that they're alike in way, and he refuse to believe it to this very day. That he and this girl are the same.

"What? Clearly I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She sneered at him. It's true that she don't look like she's in the mood, but what does he care.

He frowns at her. "Shut up, Girly Boy. It don't give you the right to be a smart ass at me." Ayato said. "I'm hungry so-"

Minori rolled her eyes. "As if I'll let feed from me." She jerked her arm from him and continue to walk down the hallway.

He glares at her, standing there as he trying to sense if Reiji's near. He smiles as he only sense it's just them. It's a perfect time to drink from her. He always wanted to taste her blood. This time they will not be interrupted by his brothers.

He followed her silently, and as soon as he caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall near her bedroom door. He quickly grabs her hands and pins them above her head with one of his hands before she could punch away at him. He grips them tightly so she won't escape from him. He readys his other hand for kick to come like she always does whenever they're like this.

Minori glared up at him full of dislike. "Let me go tomato-head!" She tried to kick him, but it was futile as he easily deflected it with his other hand. "Let me go or-"

"Or what? Reiji will stop me? Guess what? He's not coming since it's just only us two at the moment, and I intended to teach you the lesson I've been waiting for so long." Ayato said as he smile sadistically when he her tremble slightly. He knew behind all that talk, she was nothing, but scared mortal. "You've been defying Yours Truly for so long, and you shall be punish."

Minori scoffed. "What are you going to do? Drink from me?"

His smile widen even more. "I intended to." He laugh at her shock expression. Her face is so priceless. "Why are you shock? You should have known this was coming. I was going to drink your blood some day, and it's now."

Minori shook her head, and he watch her eyes filled with defiance. "I won't let you!" She spat. She began struggling in his arms, and he smiled at her feeble attempt. It was so fun watching her struggle, but the idea of drinking her blood finally excites him.

He leans down as he felt her struggle even more. Getting excited by the minute, he pierce into her neck. Her blood pour into his mouth as she gasped out in pain from his sudden roughness. It was her fault to struggle against him. Ayato close his eyes, as her sweet blood pours down his parch throat. It does taste Yui's, but... something about it taste more sweet... like he wants to drink more, and more until their isn't nothing left.

Ayato pulled away and laughs. "Amazing, it taste so good that I want to drink all of it." He said excitedly.

"I... won't let you!" Minori kneed him in the gut, catching him off guard. He leans forward in pain, causing his hold her to loosen. Minori pulled her hands away from him, and ran down the hallway.

Ayato glared down where she ran. He hates it how she continue to disobey him. Why doesn't she listen to him? Why not just give in, and obey him?

He ran after, only to be caught up to her in minutes. He wrapped his arms behind her, making it harder for her to escape. Without even hesitating, he pierce his fangs into her neck again. This time much force which cause the poor girl to howl out in pain.

"Let me go!" Minori struggle, but he tighten his hold, and drank more from her. It angers him so much. Why does she continue to anger him? She will submit to him. She will, otherwise he will make her. She will heed his every command.

Her struggle dies down within a minute as whimpers escape from her lips. He continue to drink hungrily from her, and slowly withdrew himself as he felt her slowly going off into unconsciousness. He never drank so much blood before. especially not from Yui. Why this girl...

Ayato's green eyes narrowed. He whispers to her ear. "I may not be the first to bite you, but I will be your first in everything. Yours Truly, will take your every first experience." He promised her that much. The sudden idea of his brothers having her, disgusts him. She belongs him, and only him.

Minori didn't say anything until she close her eyes, and let the darkness welcome her.

* * *

It was a few hours later when she awoke, only to find herself in her bedroom. The mortal girl look around confused, and remember what happened earlier. Her hands flew to the new fang marks on her neck, remembering who created those.

She groaned in irritation. "That guy... The nerve of him to do that!" She yells out.

"I can do what I want, and whenever I want."

Minori turned and glared to see Ayato sitting at the edge of her bed. He was smiling at her angry expression. She knew he's enjoying this. What a bastard.

"Just go away!" She yelled at him as she swung a fist at him only to be caught within a second. She expected him to twist her hand to break it or to bite her, but to her surprise. He pulled her into a kiss. It cause her eyes to widen in shock, but it didn't last long when he pulled away a second later. Smiling evilly at the work he just now done. She felt her face flushed red, because that was her first kiss, and the person she dislike has taken it. "B-Bastard!"

Ayato laughed as he gets up and walks over to the door. He looks back at her with a smirk. "I said I will be your first in everything, and I intend to be, Girly Boy."

* * *

What he said wasn't something he was going to do, it was promise. He intended to take her first in everything from her. The very idea sounds so appealing to him. It was a good punishment for her for making him look like a fool. Now it's his turn for her to look like a fool.

Though he's unaware this is all slowly becoming an obsession.

An obsession that would soon cause an unlikely pairing.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope I didn't make Ayato too OOC. I tried not to ;A; This is an Ayato x Minori story. She will not be with any other in this one. This is a short story, but I hope you enjoy the beginning of it. Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Wow... Did not think a lot of people will like this pairing XD Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate the support. Forgive me for not p.m all of you guys back right away. It's hard to message a lot of people back, especially when you're busy. Though I try my best, and it's worth it:) You guys inspire me to continue, and I thank you for that^^

Here's the chapter you all been waiting for.

**Rating:** T for now, but later on M.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Obsession ღ**

It wasn't for long until the rest of the Sakamaki brothers to know their brother, Ayato, has chosen Minori, and is determine to be her first in everything. This didn't shock nor surprise the brothers. Raito said it was likely to happen sooner or later, since they both get on each other nerves. Anger brings lust is what his brother told him. Ayato knew he desires Minori, only because of her blood, and she was indeed pretty. She is different from most girls he has seen, but there is no way, no way he will ever fall for the likes of her.

Kanato claims he will since Minori is the only girl to ever stand up to him. That earn the pipsqueak a good ol' snatch from his Teddy bear. Ayato loves angering his _'older'_ brother.

Of course, Kanato wasn't the only one who said that. Reiji laugh at him, commenting how pathetic he is to lust for such a woman. He is becoming just like their dead-beat no good for-nothing older brother. Ayato knew Reiji never like Shu since their mother, Ayato's step-mom, Beatrix played favorites with them. She focus all of her attention on Shu, and left Reiji for the dirt. He understand how he hated Shu and their mother.

He was the same way... Though Reiji was lucky that his mother never beated him like his did, Cordelia... How he hated that woman... He's glad he killed her...

Subaru... Well, he merely frown at him, and told him that he should just keep that other woman, not try to steal their food, and keeping it all to himself. At the time it confused Ayato, but yet angered him as well. He knew Subaru did not like how possessive he is. Though this wasn't the case...

Ayato knew his _little_ brother likes the rebellious mortal girl. She was the only one who could tolerate his rampages, and outbursts. He often wonders how and why Subaru let's her get close to him. Whatever the case is, it is not going to stop him from taking away all her first experiences.

Subaru may have bitten her first.

But he is going to take her first in everything.

Shu, he just merely scoff at him. He swore he heard him muttered, _'possessive brat'_ underneath his breath. The only person who is most upset, is Yui, her sister.

Of course she will be most upset, considering it's her sister, and he knew they have a strong relationship unlike him with his siblings. He could never understand the love they have together. It was irritating.

He remember the first day when Yui found out Ayato is starting to drink from Minori, which made him drink from Yui less, and less, to the point where he is finding her blood unappealing. Which is strange since Minori and hers do in fact have the same blood.

So why is he beginning to desire hers so much now?

* * *

"Little Bitch is getting more and more concern for Transvestite each passing day." Raito said as Ayato and he was playing pool. Ayato merely nod his head. Raito chuckle, and lean on his pool stick, waiting for his turn patiently. "Though Subaru-kun is getting angrier as well. Since Ayato-kun is keeping Transvestite all to himself."

"Tsk!" Ayato hit the red stripe ball, and it went into the hole. He walk around the table as it was Raito's turn. "He is just jealous. He'll get over it. She belongs to Yours Truly." Ayato declared.

Raito laugh softly, steady his pool stick at the ball. "That is not what she thinks. You know Transvestite will keep resisting."

"Of course she will, and more fun it is for me." Ayato grin at his older brother. "In the end she will submit to me, because I always win."

Raito burst out laughing. "Of course you do, oh _Yours Truly_." He said in a mocking voice as he continue to laugh.

Ayato frown at his brother. "What's that suppose-"

"Ayato."

Ayato and Raito look up to see Reiji standing by the door. His frown deepen, he hates how his older brother ruins his fun. He is always constantly after him.

"Reiji-kun, good morning." Raito tilt his head and smile. It was six ol' clock at night on a Saturday. To vampires, this is a morning since the sun is going down, and the moon coming up.

Ayato roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah, don't fight with each other. No need to lecture me." Ayato said.

He has heard this hundreds of times from the second oldest Sakamaki brother. Since Ayato was the only one who cause hell in the house, and cause mischief on all the brothers. Reiji will always go after him, telling him that he is embarrassment of the family, and other such nonsense. The guy has a huge pride, he needs to have fun once in awhile.

"So what do you want?"

Reiji push up his glasses in annoyance. "You're going to town."

"Ehhh? Why?"

"We are running low on food, and since you are so lively today. You should go, maybe seeing how society is will knock some sense into your head about your rude manners." Reiji said as he walks away, leaving the other two vampires alone.

Ayato curse under his breath, and glared where his brother left. "I ain't his damn servant! He should do it himself." He toss the pool stick aside, and sat down on the couch.

Raito laugh. "Aww Ayato-kun, that would make Reiji-kun very angry."

Ayato scoff. "Like I give damn if he is angry or not. If he wants food in the house, he should do it his damn self." Ayato said stubbornly.

Raito stare at his brother. He didn't really care if his little brother go or not, but he is not willing to face Reiji's anger. Knowing his older brother, he will get after Raito as well. Telling him how he should have force Ayato to go, and he is made just him. It would annoy him to extent, that is why he tries to stay away from Reiji's path. Unlike Ayato, who loves to break the rules.

Raito's eyes light up as a smile appear on his face. He just now has an idea. It would be interesting to know what happens there when he gets back.

"How about you take Transvestite with you?" Raito suggested.

"Hm?"

"She could help you, and it is a perfect opportunity for you two to be alone."

Ayato stare at his brother. What was he trying to pull? He knew his brother is up to something. There is no way he was suggesting this to him, just to help him. Though he does make a good point. They haven't been entirely alone, and she always finds a chance to run away from him. Hmmm...

Ayato smile as he starts laughing. Raito smile as well, because he knew his little brother has taken his plan. This is going to be interesting Saturday for them.

* * *

"Minori..."

"Hm?" Minori looks up to meet her sister's pink eyes, that mirror her own. She sits up on her bed. "What?"

Yui's eyes look down in sadness. "Are you... umm... okay?"

"Okay?"

"Umm... are you hurt?"

Minori scratch the back of her head. "Let's see I got a papercut earlier from our assignments in English, and it has been stinging for awhile. So yeah I am pretty hurt." She sarcastically which earned a frown from the older twin. Minori laugh softly, she knew what her sister was asking. She was just trying to lighten the mood. Trying to make things normal for them, since... they still haven't found a way to escape from this place.

Believe it or not, Minori will fight these vampires, but it's not like she could, but couldn't. They are vampires. They are a lot stronger than she is, and possess inhuman abilities. She has no chance to stand up against them, but it doesn't mean she will submit to them so easily. She may not beat them physically, but mentally, yes. There is no way she will surrender to these beasts.

"Yeah I'm okay, Tomato-head (Ayato) hasn't been rough with me lately, so I am lucky. Well he's the one lucky since the last time he tried to force me to go into that Iron Maiden, I kick him in the balls! Which led this huge fight, and biting, and-"

Minori stop talking as she watch Yui's face sadden. She knew her sister felt bad that she is now being targeted by Ayato. Yui knows how rough Ayato is, but doesn't mean the rest of the brothers are. Though that is not what saddens her the most. Minori knows that her twin sister has feelings for the tomato-head, to her despite.

She don't know what Yui sees in him. She dislikes the guy, but Yui said they are a lot alike in the way. She could understand since they both like to not follow rules, stubborn, and rebellious. She may hate the fact that her sister likes him, but she can't force her to stop. It's her sister's decision. Minori may protect her sister, but she can't protect her from making her own decision. Just like Yui can't with her.

"Ayato-kun... Why is he... doing this to you?" Yui ask.

Minori stare at her sister, often wonders if she, the gentle twin, is envious of her. To take away the guy she likes. It wasn't like she had a choice. She sigh, "He said that he is tired of my so-called attitude towards him. For punishment, he will take all my first experience. Some bullshit like that." Minori said as she groans with frustration. "In all honesty, if that is his plan. Then I don't see why he should drink only my blood, and no one else. Tomato-head is so confusing."

Yui look down at her feet. "Stupid..." She muttered.

"Yui...-"

_**SLAM!**_

"Girly Boy, let's go!" Ayato announce as he enters her room like he always does. It annoys her that the fact he thinks he could whatever he wants. Minori glared at him, not in mood to see him, nor deal with him today. While Yui look away from him. Ayato walk towards the twins. "We're going to town. So let's go." He points at the door behind him.

Minori cross her arms. "Why do I have to come? You can just go by yourself."

Ayato frown at her. "Reiji's orders, and don't think I am happy that I'm taking you along." Ayato stated.

Minori rolled her eyes. "Oh okay, whatever you say Tomato-head." Minori hissed at him as Ayato frown at her more. "Why did Reiji say that?"

"We are running out of food. So let's go, I don't want to deal with his wrath, and I'm sure you don't either."

Minori put her hand underneath her chin. He does make a good point, but she don't want to go with him. She is trying to avoid him as all possible. There is no way this guy is taking her first experience in everything. He even took her first kiss! The nerve of him!

Hmm... go with a possessive annoying vampire,... or face Reiji's wrath... Hmm, how can someone make a choice like this?

Thinking about it, perhaps it's best to go. Reiji is more worse than any of the brothers here, sadist wise. He likes to punish people, and will find whatever way to do so. She don't wanna risk it... So much of a choice.

Minori sigh. "Fine, let me get my shoes." Minori said as she walks over to put on her shoes.

Ayato grin happily that she fell for his lie. He look over at Yui who is refusing to look at him. He did indeed felt a little bad that he has been ignoring, but he refuses to tell her that, and give her the doubt he cares for her. Sure, Yui has been nice to him, and was naïve to offer her blood to him at times willing. She would fight, but there wasn't fire in her eyes like Minori. Thinking about it, Yui was... a little boring compare to Minori. Yui will kick and plead him to stop, while Minori will fight and have that defiance look in her eyes. The look that annoys him, and makes him smile that she won't break to easily. Which means more fun for him.

"So Pancake whatcha been up to?" He ask, curious on what his last food been up to.

Yui look away from him, much to his surprise. "Umm... the usual..." She said softly. He felt his eyesbrow twitch at the fact she wasn't looking at him.

"Oi! What's your deal?" He demanded.

"..."

He felt his eyebrow twitch more at her sudden silence and behavior. "Oi! I'm talking to you-"

Minori grab his arm, and started to drag him out of her room. "Leave her alone, and let's get this over with, Tomato-head."

Yui watch them leave, once the door close, she grab a pillow and threw it at the door. She was angry at him. How dare he act like nothing happen? Ayato is such an idiot! And...

Yui felt her chest ache, and her eyes lower as she try to shook the thoughts that were coming to her head. She shouldn't, she knows that, but she can't help it...

Yui lays down on her sister's bed and sighs. "I'm a bad person..."

* * *

Raito sat on the pool table, tossing one of the balls in the air. He wonders what Ayato and Minori are doing. He will admit, it is interesting how their relationship. He wonder how will it turn out. Though of course, no everyone will be happy at the unlikely pairing.

He snap out of his thoughts when he spot a white, and look up to see Subaru walk in the room. It was rare to see him out of his room, since he knows his little brother prefers to keep to himself. Raito smiled. "Ah, Subaru-kun, nice to see you out of your 'cave'." Raito said, commenting his room that name. Since he does act like a caveman, and stays in there most of the day.

Subaru merely scoff as he scan the room. Raito smile more as he watch Subaru turn around, and about to leave the room.

"Transvestite isn't here."

Subaru turn around, and frown at Raito. He knew Subaru didn't necessary like him, since he is a 'pervert' vampire. Though Raito thinks he don't like him since he is sort of like their father, Karl Heinz. The man who raped his mother.

"Where is she?"

It wasn't a question.

It was a demand.

Raito tap his index finger on his face. "Hmmm? Where could she be indeed? Is she at school? Or-"

"Don't joke around with me!" Subaru hissed.

Raito chuckle, it was so easily to get under his skin. Hmm... perhaps he should tell him since it will make things more interesting. "She went to town with Ayato-kun to get some food for the house." He said as he watch Subaru frown more. "Just those two."

He knew Subaru had feelings for the girl. He knew he dislike the fact Ayato has her around him like dog. It would be interesting to see them clash.

Subaru curse under his breath, and turn around. Raito knew he was going to throw a tantrum, probably taking it in his room. How boring...

"You like Transvestite don't you?"

Subaru stop in his tracks, he didn't even turn around to look at Raito. So the pervert vampire continue.

"It's not hard to see nor surprise. Transvestite is a pretty interesting human being." Raito said. He don't have any feelings for her. She's not his type, unlike Little Bitch. "If you like her so much, why not take her away from Ayato-kun. You know he won't let any of you have her. Unless..."

Subaru turn around and glares at Raito. "Are you suggesting I fight Ayato?"

"Not necessary, you both _'like'_ Transvestite, and you both don't like to share. So... it seems like it's the only way. Unless you want to try to win her over, before Ayato-kun does." Raito said with a smile.

He was evil to do this, but it was the truth.

Subaru scoff, and walk away finally leaving the pervert vampire alone in the room. Raito chuckle as he look up at the ceiling. "And so the battle begins. I wonder who you will choose, Transvestite."

* * *

"For the last time I ain't going to make you Takoyaki when we go back to the house."

Ayato frowns at her, and continue to follow her behind her. They are almost done shopping at the grocery store, since their lists is almost complete. It wasn't easy since Ayato kept pestering her about getting this, or making him that when they get back. What is she is his slave.

"Bad enough that I'm your food, there is no way I'm going to be your slave." Minori hiss as she check off carrots on the list.

Ayato scoff. "You're already are, Girly Boy." He toss in a bag of potatoes. "You forgot one, baka(idiot)."

Minori rolled her eyes, and continue to push down the cart. There is no way Ayato is like her. He is freaking annoying! "Whatever, sooner we are down. The sooner we can go back to house."

"Tsk! Fine by me, but you're still making me takoyaki."

"I am not making you damn takoyaki! Why don't you make it your damn self, Tomato-head." Minori toss in another item that was on the list into the cart.

"It's Yours Truly, Girly Boy."

"And it's Minori, Tomato-head." Minori said as she pushing the cart to the check-out isle. She look on the list, and sigh with relief. "That's everything."

Ayato frown at her, and then look over at crane machines by the door.

Minori smile at the clerk, and talk to her for a bit. It was rare for the Sakamakis to take them out to the human world, but it felt good to be out once and awhile. Also more good to interact with her own kind. Reminding her that the entire world is not filled with vampires.

"Thank you, I hope you have a good day."

Minori put the change back into her pants' pocket. She is surprise the brothers have a lot of money, though she shouldn't be surprise. Considering they have a mansion, and their father is the king of the vampire race.

She began to push the cart towards the door, and stop as she spots Ayato by the crane machines. She use to play those games when she was little. She push the cart over to him, and see him struggling to get a yellow stuffed fox animal.

"Damnit!" He put in another dollar, and try to get it.

She watch him fail again, and he put in another dollar. Fail again, and another dollar. It was fun to watch him struggle, and it was... cute to see him pout.

Minori realize what she just thought, and shook her head as she gather mind back together. "Hey, we better get back."

"Hold on! I'm trying to get this-Shit!"

There goes another dollar.

"It's pointless, I play those all the time when I was a kid. They are made to steal money, not to-"

"I got it!"

Minori stare at him wide-eyes. "No way." She watch him pull the stuffed fox out of the machine, and hold it in the air as he smile with accomplishment. She was impress. He prove her wrong. "You actually won it."

"Of course I would." Ayato said proudly as he hands her the fox. "Here."

"Huh?"

"It's yours. Take it, Girly Boy." Minori took the stuffed fox from him, and stare up at him shock that he got her something. He smile at mischievous, and put his hands behind his head. "Once I saw it, I had to get it for you. It reminded me of you."

It reminded him of her?

"How?"

"Well you are like a fox. You don't know what you can expect from one. You think you know them, but they surprise you at every turn." Ayato stated.

She continue to stare at him. Unsure, whether to thank him, or...

She shook her head. If he did something nice, the least she could do is thank him. She don't trust him still, and this doesn't change anything. Mind you.

"Thanks." She sets the animal down in the cart, and begin to push it outside as Ayato follow closely behind her.

Seems like Ayato isn't all what he is. Yui is right, there is a side of Ayato that is caring. Guess she is wrong after all.

Once they made it at the limo, they begin putting the bags inside. Ayato look over at Minori with a smirk. "Since I got you that, in return, when we get back. You're going to give me your blood." He said as his smirk widen, showing his fangs. "Okay, Girly Boy."

Though he is still an ass.

* * *

**A/N**: I think... I'm starting to like Ayato/Minori now XD Lol this what happens when I write a short story of a pairing. Please review!


End file.
